Pam Page
Real Name: Pamela Jane Page Nicknames: Pam Location: Peoria, Arizona Date: July 22, 1989 Bio Occupation: Owner and Operator of the Fast Forward Video Store Date of Birth: January 18, 1957 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 200 lbs Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Brown eyes and red hair with two moles on her neck and another near her nose Case Details: Pam Page was a housewife in the Phoenix suburb of Peoria. She and her husband, Rob, co-owned a video store. Although their relationship had some issues, they were apparently happy. On July 7, 1989, Pam went to Arkansas to visit her family; she told them that everything was all right. However, on the evening of July 21, 1989, Rob noticed that Pam was acting strangely. When he awoke late at night, he discovered that she was not in bed with him. He went downstairs and found her on their couch, looking through family photographs and crying. She told him that her back was hurting and that she would sleep on the couch that night. At around 7am the next morning, Rob woke up and found Pam downstairs sorting through her clothes. She claimed that she wasn't feeling well and he agreed to open the store for her. When he got to his car, however, he apparently had ignition switch problems. After he fixed them, he went to the video store and opened it. Eight hours later, Rob came home to an empty house and a note allegedly from Pam claiming she had left with a woman named "Sarah". He claimed that he felt embarrassed because she had left him for a woman, so he decided to not inform her family of her disappearance. Four days later, however, Pam's sister, Trena, called. Rob answered; Trena asked him how Pam was doing, and he told her that Pam was missing. Trena told other relatives about Pam's disappearance, and they all called Rob. He read the letter to them, but they all felt that something wasn't right. He told them that he had filed a missing persons report with the police. However, when Pam's sister, Jimmie, called them, they told her that no report had ever been filed. Rob told detectives that on the day of Pam's disappearance, he left home at around 8am. Later, he went to several auto part stores, looking for a replacement ignition switch. He was unsuccessful; in the parking lot of one of the stores, his truck gave up. He claimed that he called home, but received no answer. He assumed Pam had gone to the video store after all, so he phoned for a taxi to take him home. Rob claimed that he never actually went into his house. He went into the garage instead and grabbed a part for his truck. He then got on his bike and went back to the store. When his truck finally started, he drove back home and found the letter from Pam. According to the letter, Pam had taken all the money, $60,000, from a safe at the video store. Rob claimed that he went there and found that it was indeed missing. The letter also said that she had left her Corvette parked at a local doughnut shop. He found it there the next day. The police, however, questioned the details of Rob's story; the employees at the last auto parts store do not remember him, or anyone, asking about an ignition switch that day. Also, he claimed that his truck, which is very distinctive, was parked there for four hours. However, none of the employees remembered seeing it there. Police also found it curious that Pam's Corvette was parked directly across the street, even though Rob claimed it took him a day to find it. The one part of his story that was verified was that a taxi driver did indeed pick him up that day from that location. Authorities decided to investigate Pam's letter further; they tried, without success, to identify the woman named "Sarah". Rob claimed that he had not met her, but he said that Pam had talked about her. He believed that they had met at the video store. However, authorities could find no customer with that name that knew Pam personally. When authorities examined Pam's alleged signature at the bottom of the letter, they determined that it was almost certainly not hers. Rob, at first, was adamant that she had signed it. Eventually, however, he confessed to doing so himself. He then began to tell a very different story. Rob claimed that a week prior to Pam's disappearance, he found the letter on their home computer. He confronted her about it, but she said that she wrote it after an argument and that she had no intention of leaving him. On July 22, he claimed that he had actually went to the video store that day and stayed there until 12pm. When he came home, he found the house in disarray. He claimed that all of Pam's clothes were missing except for the ones that she had set aside for Goodwill. He also said that family pictures were gone, along with their dachshund, Rerun. Pam's credit cards and keys were on the kitchen table, but her driver's license was missing. Rob claimed that he then added four lines to her letter on the computer, printed it out, and signed her name. He then drove her Corvette to the doughnut shop and called for a taxi. Rob stated that he fabricated several parts of the story because he felt that nobody would believe that Pam left him had he not done those things. Authorities were extermely suspicious of him due to the inconsistencies and circumstances surrounding her disappearance. He was offered to take a polygraph test, but he refused. Despite his suspicious actions, he was never charged in her disappearance. Pam's sister, Jimmie, eventually consulted police psychic Carol Pate in Little Rock, Arkansas for information on her. Working from a photo, Pate said she saw a man, presumably Rob, argue with Pam. Pate saw her being chased by him; he then struck and suffocated her. Pate then saw him being helped by a woman; they apparently put Pam's body in a car trunk and drove away. Pate then saw the name "Coolidge" and "2 4 1"; she then saw a gray factory near a railroad track. Pate finally saw them bury Pam's body in a field near the factory. A reporter who was in touch with Pam's family decided to follow up on some of Pate's clues. She discovered a gray factory near a railroad track in Peoria, Arizona. Nearby, she found the numbers "2 4 1," and a street named Coolidge. Authorities, however, are hesitant to believe Pate's information; they are still uncertain as to whether Pam is alive or dead. Rob still believes that she is alive, but authorities consider him a possible suspect in her case. Suspects: Rob Page Extra Notes: This case first aired on the December 8, 1993 episode. Rob declined to be interviewed. It should not be confused with the 1991 murder of Kathy Page. Pam's cousin, Darla Harper, also vanished from her home and was never found. The cases are not believed to be related, however. Results: Unresolved. Rob passed away from cancer in 2009 and was never charged in Pam's case. Some reports claim that he was cleared as a suspect, while others state that police still consider him a suspect in her disappearance. In July of 2017, almost twenty-eight years to the day of Pam's disappearance, Pam's family received a formal letter from the Maricopa County Attorney's office. The letter states that based on new interviews and investigation, if Robert Page was alive today, he would be charged with second-degree murder in Pam's case. Due to his death, the office considers the case closed. However, her family is still hoping to find her remains. Sadly, Pam's father has since passed away. Links: * Pam Page on Unsolved.com * Pam Page on the Charley Project * Pam Page on the Doe Network * Pam Page on NamUs * Pam Page - Mesa Tribune * Family seeks closure in 17-year-old missing case * Mystery deepens in woman's disappearance 20 years ago * Other missing persons - Pam Page * Peoria's unsolved homicide, cold-case investigations * Pam Page: A Forged Farewell ---- Category:Arizona Category:1989 Category:Disappearances Category:Missing Spouse Cases Category:Unresolved